


and I want to know what would happen if I surrender to the sound

by Drillbee_Automaton



Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [7]
Category: Original Work, We're Sorry AUs
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, a nice lovely night :), like. actually though lmao, the inherent romanticism of knowing someone can kill you and knowing that they wont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drillbee_Automaton/pseuds/Drillbee_Automaton
Summary: Just a lovely night in each others arms. Drita knows he can hurt her. She knows he probably would, too. But he won't, and he isn't, so she stays the night being held in clawed hands and enjoys the warmth.
Relationships: Drita Bea | The Hanged Lady/The Devil (Masquerade AU)
Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984681





	and I want to know what would happen if I surrender to the sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partyteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyteeth/gifts).



It’s dusk. Drita is held in clawed hands, wrapped in arms that could kill her without a single thought. She knows this. She trusts him anyway. His arms shift her closer, warm skin against her cheek, and Drita has never felt so safe than now. Curled up in the Devil’s arms. She sighs against his collarbone, and quietly hums. She’s improvising, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

Quietly, he removes one of his hands from around her and lifts her chin. He stares into her eyes like a predator. Drita simply smiles, the wordless tune fading away into silence. He keeps her there, for a minute. Just staring. He doesn’t blink, but Drita does. She waits for what he wants to say. Slowly he lets go of her chin, letting his hand rest on the pillow beneath her head. She lays her head back down and kisses his palm.

Devil huffs a soft laugh, and closes his eyes again. Drita follows suit, returning to her humming.

“There’s a rose on your cheek there, dandelion.” His smirk is audible in his voice, and Drita’s eyes open with a laugh.   
“Ugh! And you waited till I kept humming to tell me, I see how it is.” She reaches up, gently plucking it from her skin and tucks it behind his ear. It wilts, of course, but that’s hardly the point. She keeps her hand on his cheek, and continues to hum into the quiet night. 

When she falls asleep, she will wake up in his arms. And he’ll be humming the tune she left behind. She’ll simply curl closer, and press a kiss to his throat, content to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> hgn aldfkjdfl this is SHORT but it's what i got lmao. they are Soft and i love them <3


End file.
